Forever Mine
by I' shou'L'd be 'OVE'r 'YOU
Summary: She's a vampire. He's her true love and a human. They're bound for life but when she tries to end it, he talks her into turning him. Things eventually take a turn for the worst when they have to escape the vampire hunters, numbering in the hundreds.
1. Change

She didn't know what she was getting herself into. She loved him but what made her think she could leave him. She made herself believe that leaving him would be best for him. She called him and asked him to come to her house. She used the dreaded words "We need to talk". He reluctantly agreed to go but she could hear the nervousness in his voice. About two hours passed and her door bell rang. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob and sighed. She opened the door. He greeted her with a smile and a kiss on her cheek. He walked past her and she could see the smile fading.

She led him to the living room. She sat on the couch and beckoned him to join her. He sat next to her and put his head in his hands.

"Did I do something wrong?" he muttered.

"What are you…?"

"Isn't that why you called me here? You want to break up don't you?"

"Derek, you don't understand."

He looked up at her, tears welling up in his crystal blue eyes. "How can you say I don't understand? We're bound or do I have to remind you of that."

He pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing a bite mark. Almost a year ago, she bit him. The day before she bit him, she told him she was a vampire. The next night he showed up at her doorstep. _I need you to make this easier on me. _She asked him what he was talking about. _I'm talking about this._ He bared his throat and exposed a pocket knife she hadn't seen before. He put the knife at his collarbone and pulled it across stopping at his shoulder. Blood welled up through the cut and the scent of it was like a smack to the face. She'd let him into the house. She'd led him upstairs. She'd taken his shirt off. She'd licked the laceration then bit into it. She drank from him until he couldn't stand it any longer. When she'd released him she could feel the connection between them. She had bound him to her. It was as strong a bond as marriage.

"Until death do we part." He sighed.

"Derek, this is what's best for you."

"Best for me? BEST FOR ME! How do you know what's best for me?"

"I don't know what's best for you. But I know I'm not it."

"I love you. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"It isn't. You have to realize that every time you bleed I want to kill you."

"But you haven't."

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you think you're doing now?"

She couldn't answer him. She stood and walked into the kitchen. He followed her. He sighed as he pulled her into his arms. Her back was to his chest, his lips at her ear.

"If you don't want to hurt me, why don't you just turn me?"

She turned to face him, "Are you insane? You don't know you're asking."

"I'm asking you to let me be with you forever. I love you and I don't want to have to let you go."

She paused and finally looked away from him. She loved him but could she take his life, his soul? He raised her gaze to meet his. He leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly.

"Derek, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I can't take your soul."

"You can't take something I'm openly giving you."

He kissed her again. She pushed him back and sighed.

"Derek…"

"Please, babe, do this for me. I can't let you leave me and I'm not leaving you."

She knew he wasn't lying. He couldn't lie to her. She couldn't lie to him but she tried it anyway.

"I want you to go. I can't turn you. I don't care if you're giving me your soul or not."

"Why are you lying to me?"

She sighed, "I tried."

She got on her tip-toes and kissed his lips.

"Five minutes, I'll meet you in my room."

He smiled and practically danced upstairs. Her smile faded as quickly as it came. She grabbed her phone and called the only person she could trust with this information, her creator, Alexia. The phone rang three times before Alexia finally answered.

"It's late." Alexia scolded.

"Not exactly, I've only been awake for a few hours."

"Trying out the nocturnal vampire thing are you?"

"Yeah, nothing good happens during the day anyway. But that's not what I called for."

"Then what is it?"

"How do you make a vampire?"

"Let me guess. You finally decided that the relationship between you and that human boy, Derek or whatever, wouldn't work because you feel like every time he bleeds you'd have to fight the urge to kill him. So you tried to break up with him and he talked you into turning him."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You have to give him your blood then kill him. The fastest way of killing him would be to break his neck. Give him five minutes after that and he should wake up. You have to drink from him first. So he has no reason to resist the taste of your blood, not that he'll want to. To you, you're blood tastes tainted. To him, it will be sweet. Give him as much as you took from him. If you do not, he will die instead of wake up."

"Thanks Lexy."

"I told you never to call me that."

Then the line went dead. Okay, so she knew what she needed to do. But would she have the heart to do it. She would have to break his neck. If she wanted to be with him forever, she had no choice. And it's wasn't like she could tell him no now. She made her way to her bedroom. When she opened the door what she found stopped her in the doorway. He was sitting on her bed. He had taken his shirt off. The bite mark seemed to make itself more known now that he was in the very same position as the first time she bitten him. She sat on the bed next to him. She ran her fingers over the crescents that were left by her teeth. She kissed the mark.

"Are you ready for this?" she whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that said, she bit into the scar. His blood tasted the same to her as it did the first time. It tasted like a mix of chocolate and various other candies. He let out a soft moan of pleasure. A vampire bite woke up an area of extreme pleasure unknown to humans. Humans tended to enjoy it more than the vampire but it was pleasurable to both. The taste of his blood was like liquid fire. When he began to grow weak in her arms she pulled away from him. She bit into her wrist and put it to his lips.

"You have to drink."

He nodded and parted his lips. Her blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat. Eventually, he took her arm into his hands and bit down. This time she let out the moan.

"Derek, babe, you have to stop."

She pulled her wrist from his lips and he reluctantly released. A drop of her blood fell down his chin. She wiped it away, took his face in her hands, and broke his neck. She moved his body and laid him on the bed. She sat next to him for a while. Then she stood and paced next to the bed. It seemed like hours but it had only been about five minutes. Her back was turned to him when she heard him coughing.

"My throat hurts." He rasped.

"You need to feed." She said as she went to his side.

"I'm not going to have to kill, am I?"

"Not if you don't want to. But no matter what you will only get human blood under certain circumstances."

XXXXXXXXXX

His first hunting trip was a mess. He didn't know how to control his speed.

"Even with cat like agility, you run into a tree." She laughed, stopping to look at him.

He tried to run after a mountain lion. It didn't work. He had successfully caught and fed on two. Newborn bloodlust was almost impossible to sate during the first hunt. It took her two hunts and a human. The human was an accident.

Derek got off the ground and cleaned himself off.

"Wanna try again?" she laughed.

"It's not as easy as it looks."

"Babe, the tree wasn't in the way."

He looked around. The tree was farther left than the path he was running on.

"Don't distract me."

"Oh my god, you can't blame me."

She turned to walk away and he caught her in his arms. He kissed her.

"You know, the sun's about to set." He whispered into her ear, "It's pretty romantic."

She laughed, "Not until you catch the lion."

She pulled away from him and ran off.

"Oh come one!" he yelled before following her.


	2. Instincts

Over the next few weeks, she did everything she could to teach him everything he needed to know. He retained some things but did his best to fight others. He didn't like the raging bloodlust, so he tried to feed as much as possible. He didn't like seeing and hearing everything. He didn't want to be nocturnal.

They were laying in bed when he heard screaming and moaning coming from next door.

"Do your neighbors ever get off of each other?" he whispered.

"They could say the same thing about us."

She was curled up into his side. He had boxers on. She had his shirt on.

XXXXXXXXXX NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR XXXXXXXXXX

I really hope we all know what happened. If you don't, I'll save your brain and tell you…

THEY HAD SEX! Then stopped and the neighbors started.

That's why she has his shirt on.

Now back to the story.

XXXXXXXXXX

He held her tight to his body. She took a deep breath and then jumped away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What did you eat?"

"I only ate what you told me to."

She looked at the window.

"Shit…" She whispered.

"What is it?"

"Derek, get up, get dressed and get downstairs. I want you to get in the car and start it. Wait for me, okay?"

"What's going on?"

"Just go!"

He ran from the room. Seconds later the window was broken by a huge rock. She looked out the window to see fire and people. She could hear them screaming out at her.

"Not again."

Derek dressed and ran from the room. She pulled on a pair of jeans. She ran downstairs and into the garage. Derek was in the driver's seat. She opened the passenger door and climbed in. She shut the door then pressed the button on the garage opener.

"Derek, drive now!"

He pulled out of the garage and sped up the street. She looked behind them as their house was set on fire. She turned back around and stared out the windshield. Derek put took her hand in his and kissed it.

"There were some things I never told you about this life. We are some of the most hated creatures in the world. When people, humans, find out what we are, they never forget. They hunt us. We kill them. I've killed quite a few hunters in my 200 plus years. They found me about fifty years back and generation after generation followed me."

"So now they're coming after us?"

"Not us, babe, they're after me."

"Why?"

She looked at him then back out the windshield.

"I'm of technical noble blood. My creator, Alexia, was one of the first. Her parents established a coven here in America. Theirs was the largest in the country so that left them in charge of the other, smaller covens. They became known as Elders. When Alexia's parents give up their place, Alexia is supposed to succeed them. I'm Alexia's second and last fledgling. The first was killed by the hunters a few decades back. When Alexia gives up her position, I am to succeed her."

"But if they kill you, and don't take this the wrong way, but can't I just take your place?"

"The Elder coven is a matriarchal line. I'm the last one eligible for the position. If I am dead, the vampires of America will go back into the shadows where they hid for so many millennia. That's exactly what the humans want. If they manage to kill me, every newborn vampire will be killed. Any vampire before them will be banished and those that refuse to leave will be killed as well."

"So what does that mean?"

"We have to go to New York. That's where the Elders are. The city was large enough that they could have a private building and no one would ask questions. I'll call Alexia then beg her to meet us there. By the way, if she does meet us, don't look her in the eye."

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed. Alexia didn't answer so she left a voicemail.

"_Hey, my house was just burned down by some hunters. Derek and I are on our way to New York. I am begging you to meet us there. I'm going to the coven. I probably won't even get in without you. Call me back."_

She closed the phone. The car had stopped. She looked up to see a red light overhead. She looked over to see Derek staring at her.

"What?"

"Why can't I look her in the eye?"

"It has something to do with her power. If you look into her eyes, you will be hypnotized, basically her slave. That's how she got me to let her change me. After she told me what she was, of course I started to think about what life would be like if I did change. I told her I had been thinking about it then she hypnotized me and got me to let her. That was actually the second best day of my life."

"I'm not going to ask about the first."

She looked at him. They were stopped at a red light and she touched his face.

"You're hungry." She smiled.

"Yes, a little."

"There is a forest up ahead. I'm afraid right now you'll need human blood since you're new and all. What's today?"

"Saturday."

"Alright then there are probably some hikers or campers out."

They drove a little further until she told him to stop near a pathway leading into the trees. She got out of the car first and he followed. She stood at the beginning of the path and sniffed the air. He stood behind her and watched her every move.

"There's something you have to understand. I never told you what drinking human blood would do to you. You have to know when to stop." She turned to face him. "Derek, I need you understand that when I tell you to stop you have to. You will find yourself changing, not your body but your mind. There's a group of about six or seven people north of here. We will have to kill them all. Once you are full do not try to feed anymore."

He nodded and she turned away from him again.

"Let's go."

She led the way to the group of people. There were two tents set up. One held an older couple and two small children, all asleep. The other held two teenage girls and a teenage boy. One of the girls was asleep. The other girl and the boy were sitting up talking.

"We'll take the sleeping ones last."

"But small children?"

"Derek, lesson number two, nothing can be personal. You can't feel emotion when it comes to killing humans. You'll see when you smell it."

She picked up a stick and snapped it in half.

"What was that?" the voice belonged to the teenage girl in the tent.

"I don't know." The boy answered.

"Go check it out."

The tent unzipped and the boy stepped out. He wasn't any taller than Derek. His eyes were green, his hair dark.

"There's nothing out here. Come see for yourself."

The girl emerged from the tent door next. Her eyes were blue and her hair was blonde and fell down her back.

"Now?" Derek whispered.

She nodded.

They ran. Derek grabbed the boy and Rienna grabbed the girl. Derek snarled as he tore into the boy's throat. Rienna had already finished the girl off.

"Take the sleeping one."

He heard the blood in her voice. She had become a true predator. His natural instinct was kicking in as he dropped the lifeless body of the boy. He stepped into the tent and ripped the girl up from the ground. She stared at him with an unknown fear in her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream and he put his finger to his lips. He bared his teeth and tore into her throat. Minutes passed before he dropped the girl again. He exited the tent and found and unconscious male on the ground.

"I took care of the kids for you. I should've known you wouldn't be ready. You still have a few lingering human emotions. Sympathy will pass soon. Take him. It's the last."

She pulled a match from her pocket.

"Where did you get that?"

"Found it in the tent. We have to burn the evidence. Finish quickly. We must get where we're going."

Derek pulled the man up from the ground and finished him off. Rienna struck the match and threw it onto the already piled wood. She had obviously added more because the pile expanded a few feet in each direction. She picked up body after body and threw it into the flames. When Derek finished off the man, she snatched the body from him and threw into the flames.

"You'll forget about this soon." She muttered somberly.

"You're sick."

"I told you what you're getting yourself into. I'm a monster. I have been for centuries. You chose this life."

"You never said that I would have to take innocent lives."

"Lesson number three, know your life before you choose it."

She ran past him and back to the car. She climbed into the passenger seat and waited for him. He opened the driver's side door seconds later. He didn't start the car. He just looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I know I chose this. But when I saw you, something changed about you up there."

"I became a predator. My natural instincts kicked in."

"I shouldn't have gotten the way I did."

"It's okay." she reached up to touch his face. "Let's go."

He started the car and they continued toward New York.


	3. UNFORTUNATE END Author's Note

I'm sorry to say that I have lost track of this story. So there will be no more to it. To those of you that liked it, I apologize for this. I've stared at the story trying to decide where I wanted to go with it but I have completely forgotten why I started writing it. So, again, I'm sorry but it had to end. I don't think I can take it any further.

Sincerely,

The Author


End file.
